Wen Hu
Wen Hu (onyomi: Bun Ko) is the son of Wen Qin and Wen Yang's younger brother. Initially joining his father's rebellion, he fled to Wu with his family after their defeat. He later returned to Wei after Zhuge Dan executed Wen Qin during another rebellion in Shouchun. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 7, Wen Hu debuts alongside his father and brother, and they initially serve Wei faithfully, until their father rebels against Sima Shi. After their defeat, Wen Hu will participate in Zhuge Dan's Rebellion, but he will defect at the second part of the battle when his father is executed. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Wen Hu reprises his usual role initially, but after Zhuge Dan's death, he supports his brother and Sima Zhao in their campaign against Shu if the historical path is chosen. In the hypothetical route, Wen Hu will take his brother's place in leading Wen Qin's separate detachments at Xuchang. Like his brother, he will defect later in the stage after his third defeat. After his father's execution, Wen Hu joins Sima Shi's campaign against Shu, and helps defend Chengdu from Jiang Wei. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Wen Hu plays a prominent role at Chengdu after Shu's fall. While Liu Shan is being escorted away, Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui rebel. Wen Hu will be trapped and attacked by tigers, and must be rescued. Rescuing him and Deng Zhong will unlock the "Pacification of Bashu". Quotes *"I can no longer trust Zhuge Dan, but I have nowhere else to go." *"This is the final showdown! All units, prepare to overwhelm the enemy!" *"Wen Qin is a man of honor. I'm sure his son is no different." :"You are gracious, my lord. All that I ask is that you allow me to avenge my father!" ::~~''Sima Zhao and Wen Hu; Dynasty Warriors 7'' *"Brother! Why are you going there? Have you betrayed father and I?!" :"Brother, what our father is doing is wrong. This is our chance to make it right." ::~~''Wen Hu and Wen Yang; Dynasty Warriors 8'' Historical Information Wen Hu followed his brother and father to Shouchun as Wu officers to assist Zhuge Dan in his rebellion against the Sima family. When supplies were nearly depleted, Wen Qin requested that they should surrender to Sima Zhao, and Zhuge Dan replied by executing Wen. Upon seeing their father's death, Wen Yang and Wen Hu jumped over the castle walls to rejoin Wei, and Sima Zhao treated both brothers as guests. Seeing the warm treatment that Wen Hu and his brother received caused morale in Shouchun to plummet even further, and Zhuge Dan was eventually killed while trying to escape. After Zhuge Dan's death, Wen Hu would continue serving Wei then Jin after Cao Huan abdicated the throne to Sima Yan. In 291, however, Wen Yang was falsely accused of collaborating with Yang Jun to commit treason, so he and his family were all sentenced to death. Wen Hu was among those who were executed. Gallery Wen Hu (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~XI portrait Wen Hu (ROTK13).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII portrait Wen Hu (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait Wen Hu (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Jin Non-Playable Characters